


Can I help you?

by Louissa



Series: Jaytim Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Soulmates, Tim Drake is a civilian, barista!Tim - Freeform, coffee shop AU, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim has given up on the idea of a soulmate, they died a long time ago. His soulmates mark had faded and was barely visible against his pale skin, it’s not until that fateful day at the coffee shop that he realises his soulmate is still alive.





	Can I help you?

Tim knew that meeting his soulmate was a wasted dream, he remembers the day that his soulmate mark disappeared almost completely leaving nothing but a faint shadow of what used to be there. That day his heart broke, for months something had felt off, it was as if something was wrong but he couldn’t figure it out. Then there was the unforgettable pain of his heart breaking, it was the moment he knew he soulmate was dead and he could do nothing about it.   
  
-   
  
Humming softly Tim unlocked the door to his cafe and started for the day, as usual the bleary eyed office workers stumbled in and ordered their usual morning pick me up. Each day started the same as it had for the past two years since he opened up the coffee shop, after his parents death instead of taking up the company he used the money to follow his passion.   
  
As the morning rush started to kick in he noticed a man slip into the cafe and move towards the booths by the window, thinking nothing of it Tim smiled at the customer in front of him and continued to take orders. By ten things had slowed down enough for Tim to catch his breath, each day was the same but Tim didn’t seem to mind it kept him busy.   
  
Sighing he noticed that the mysterious man who’d entered during the rush was still sat there looking out the window without a care in the world, for a moment he debated whether or not he should approach him. Slowly he moved through the otherwise empty cafe and stood in front of the booth fiddling with his fingers idly.   
  
“Can I help you?”   
  
The strangers head turned and revealed the most striking pair of green/blue eyes he’d ever seen in his life, he took notice of how the males lips quirked into a soft smile. Before long Tim realised he had been staring, he quickly ducked his head and prayed he wouldn’t notice the way his cheeks heated up.   
  
“Uh sorry I didn’t want to order while there were so many people, I prefer to take the time to drink coffee ya know?”   
  
“Ah yes, I totally understand. When you’re ready to order just ring out okay?”   
  
Before he could answer Tim turned on his heel and manoeuvred through the tables and back behind the counter, sighing he looked back to where the stranger sat who had gone back to looking out the window. Looking away Tim focus was drawn to the soulmate mark that had once been on his inner wrist, he remembered a time when their used to be intricate swirls of colour entwined to make a unique pattern. Only one other person would share this mark, but they were dead or so he thought.   
  
“Odd.”   
  
Tim murmured to himself noticing how the colour had returned to the mark, his fingers traced over the patterns as a throat cleared and his head snapped up.   
  
“Sorry I couldn’t help but notice the mark on your arm-”   
  
“Oh it’s my-”   
  
“Your soulmate mark, mine is the same.”   
  
He felt his heart skip a beat as the strangers hand rose to reveal the same mark, there was a moment of silence before Tim opened his mouth to speak again.   
  
“I’m Timothy Drake, but people call me Tim.”   
  
“Jason Todd” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I stopped suddenly but I wasn’t sure where I should finish this, it seemed like the perfect place. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
